


Screw Five Nights! (Humanoid! Animatronics x Reader)

by dezthefox419



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ghosts, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader is a night guard, reader is a waitress, rude boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezthefox419/pseuds/dezthefox419
Summary: You've been an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria for less than a week and things have already been more than bizarre. Working with the seemingly conscious animatronics during your job as a night guard was stressful enough on its own, but lately, even during the day the animatronic's have been acting strange. Or perhaps their heated stares were just being exaggerated by your lack of sleep. Either way, something interesting is bound to happen soon...
Relationships: Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Freddy Fazbear/Reader, Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

#  Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

You have been working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria for exactly five days, now. Or, perhaps more accurately, you had  _ survived _ working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria for five days now. With the human-animal animatronic’s acting as “active” as they had those past few days it hadn’t exactly been very easy going. Sure, when you worked as a waitress during the day the most aggressive thing they would do is watch you weirdly closely. But, as desperate for cash as you were, you didn’t just work there when you had the comforts of sunlight and other humans’ company… You also worked the night shift as a guard.

After working just one day as a waitress the owner had approached you at closing time to practically beg you to take that job as well, apparently because a tragic accident had befallen the previous night guard. You didn’t think much of it at first (last-minute job openings were common, right?), plus your boss’ offer of double pay was distractingly appealing. And so, you accepted and began your job of watching over the animatronics and their restaurant through the night.

Only to find out the job wasn’t nearly as easy as you had thought… 

You had expected a quiet, boring night of sitting in the small office made for the night guard, maybe even taking a few naps here ‘n there. Those hopes were dashed as soon as you listened to the orientation and training messages left by a previous employee, and then promptly chewed up and spit out by the animatronics themselves when they started wandering around and banging on your doors. The animatronics who you had previously been totally comfortable around (and perhaps even a little attracted to) now seemed intent on terrifying you. I mean, their jerky movements and somehow almost  _ too  _ human of faces had always made you a little uneasy, but that was nothing compared to this. The messages even implied they wanted to shove you in a suit or something, which didn’t help to calm you at all. Luckily, though, the reason they wanted to get in didn’t have the chance to matter yet, as none of the animatronics had managed to reach you in your five nights there so far.

Now here you were, a weekend later with experience under your belt, finally feeling ready for your job for once. I mean, it’s not like things could get any worse at this point, right? And you even had a few relaxing hours of waitressing beforehand to get yourself into the swing of things! Yes, you would be ready for tonight, you just knew it!

After getting changed into your checkered uniform in the bathroom, you began your afternoon of waitressing. Since you worked the latest shift, the number of customers was usually pretty tame and none of the other employees had enough energy to bother you more than they had to. This left you plenty of time to spend in your own head, which you intended to use to plan… But for some reason, despite your best efforts, you could only seem to focus on the animatronics. They were wandering around like normal, occasionally performing a song or two on their respective stages. And also like normal, you could feel their eyes on you whenever they were in the same room. This time, though, something about their gazes felt… Different. They still sent chills down your spine, sure, but not the same kind. Most of your work hours passed with this feeling itching at the back of your mind, avoiding you anytime you tried to pinpoint it. It was starting to get frustrating. What in the world was going on? Was something going to go even  _ more  _ wrong tonight? You just couldn’t put your finger on it…

Until you finally caught one of the animatronic’s gazes. 

It just happened to be Bonnie, right after one of his last concerts for the night. He and Chica always got off on the same side of the stage, but for some reason this time he was the only one to go down the stairs closest to your waitressing station. You had been elbow-deep in piles of dishes, about to take a stack to the kitchen to be cleaned, when he passed by you, staring right into your eyes. 

At that moment, his gaze felt so intense, so  _ real _ , you immediately understood what feeling the animatronics’ eyes had been projecting on you. The kind of feeling that must’ve been what made Bonnie’s eyelids droop and his lips pull into a smirk you’d never seen him possess before. A feeling that made your stomach tighten and your mouth go dry when you saw this.

Sadly, the sound of shattering ceramic had pulled you from the many fantasies that sprung to life in your mind at that exact moment. Yes, you had been so distracted drooling over an animatronic rabbit-man you had managed to drop two of the dishes you were holding and now had the whole restaurant staring at you. Needless to say, you had plenty of time to mull over what had just happened as you swept up dish-shards.

**. . .**

After your little dish fiasco during your day-job, your confidence from before had quickly diminished. The fire Bonnie’s gaze had lit in your abdomen, however, had only grown hotter the longer you felt the animatronics’ eyes on you as you finished up your cleaning. The reprimand your boss had given you before leaving you to lock up did hardly anything to shake you from your bothered state as well, and you found yourself fearing the steadily darkening night for a different reason than usual.

Freshly changed into your night guard uniform of black slacks and a simple navy blue button-up, you made your way through the building a little clumsier than usual. You even managed to run straight into a booth on your way to lock the front doors, having been distracted by thoughts of how you had never before contemplated how realistic the animatronics’ tongues might be. You shook the stumble off quickly, though, and finally reached the double doors that served as the Pizzeria’s entrance. After a bit of fumbling for the right key, you turned the lock with a loud  _ ‘click’  _ that echoed through the silent building.

Suddenly, you felt a presence behind you, and the silence of the darkened restaurant was flooded to the brim with a sultry voice.

“So you’re locked in now, hm? How lucky for me~”

You whirled around, mind reeling at the thought of an intruder, only for you to switch into a different mode of panic when you found only Bonnie standing in front of you.

“Y-You… Bonnie? How are you, just, talking!?”

Bonnie chuckled, taking such a large step forward that you  _ had  _ to step back, or else risk finding out what might happen if you actually had the chance to see his tongue up close.

“It’s pretty easy, actually. You see, I just move my mouth and choose the right shape for each word. I bet you could do it, too, if you tried,” he said sarcastically, moving his mouth slowly as if to prove what he was saying. “In fact, I bet you could make lots of different noises with those pretty lips of yours… Want to give it a try?~”

Another step forward and you were pressed tightly between the hard metal of Bonnie’s animatronic body and the door behind you, his arms sweeping up to either side and promptly trapping you even more than you already were.

“T-That wasn’t what I meant! You’re not just saying your pre-recorded lines, a-and you’re responding to me, I-I don’t…. How is this even possible?” You managed to force out, turning your head as you felt an instinctive desperation to avoid meeting Bonnie’s gaze once more. Especially with how close you two were, now…

“Come on, Princess, you have me right here at your every beck and call, and  _ that’s  _ the question you decide to ask?”

The only answer you could manage was a nod, as somehow Bonnie had moved even closer, his hot breath (he breathes!?) tickling its way across your cheek being proof of such.

“I supposed I have no right to deny someone as lovely as you though, so… Let’s just say… Us animatronics have a lot more  _ soul  _ than you might’ve thought~” 

You couldn’t help it any longer. You needed to know if he was serious and if any of this was even real in the first place.

And so, against your better judgment, you slowly turned your head to face him once more. His reddish-pink eyes met yours without a moment wasted, as if they’d been waiting right there knowing you’d look at that exact spot when you finally turned your head. Yet, he didn’t move at all, even as you hesitantly brought a hand up towards his face. Slowly, carefully, you cupped Bonnie’s cheek.

To your surprise, you felt not painted metal but smooth, warm skin.

Perhaps even more to your surprise, Bonnie pushed into your hand affectionately and closed his eyes, a strange robotic hum of pleasure buzzing your fingers as he did so.

“You… You’re really alive…”

Looking up at you from his relaxed position, Bonnie shook his head slightly. 

“Not quite, Princess,” one of his hands cupped itself over your own, moving your hand up to touch one of his rabbit ears, still made of dirty felt and cold, hard, metal. “A ghost’s glamour is only so strong. But, in case you were wondering…” he trailed off, his hand moving yours once again, this time to rest on his chest, slowly sliding down. And down, and further down, until…

“It’s just the right amount for us to have plenty of fun~”

Realizing that what your hand was touching should’ve no longer been made of hard metal, you felt your face flush as you quickly whipped your hand out of Bonnie’s grasp.

“H-Hey! Where’d you even get that idea!? I-It’s… It’s not like I…” You tried to go on but found your throat closing up as the smirk on Bonnie’s perfectly human face only grew.

“Nuh-uh, Princess,” he tsked, scolding you. “You know as well as I do that you’ve been thinking about me all day. I saw the way you looked at me when I got off the stage… And I’m sure you saw the way I looked at you, correct?~”

You could only nod dumbly, something about Bonnie’s lips distracting you.

“...Hm? What are you looking at there? Is there… Something you want?~~” he said in such a cocky way that it made your stomach churn. 

Whether from anger or arousal, you weren’t entirely sure.

One thing you  _ were _ finally sure of, though, is that you only really had one choice in this situation (I mean, look at him). And if you were going to go through with this one way or another… Might as well do it on your own terms.

“Yes, actually. I was wondering… How realistic is your tongue?~”

By the way his eyes flashed you could tell Bonnie wasn’t expecting that, but he happily went along with your question.

“Oh? Well, I’ll have to warn you, you might be a little disappointed as far as realism, but otherwise…”

Slowly, Bonnie’s pleasantly pink tongue parted his lips and slid out. Despite perhaps how bright it was, it looked real enough to you, and you began to wonder what exactly Bonnie meant… Until you noticed his tongue had reached a regular length and was still sliding out from between his lips. By the time he had stopped, his mouth slightly open now, you could tell Bonnie’s tongue was at least an inch longer than you would expect a regular human tongue to be. As you gaped, the animatronic pulled his tongue back into his mouth before any of his spit escaped, having the grace to lick his lips (much slower than needed) before closing his mouth once more.

Not getting an immediate response from you, Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

“Was my tongue so impressive you lost your own?~”

Blinking a bit, you managed to snap out of it, shaking your head in amazement.

“Why in the world is it so…?”

He only shrugged.

“Dunno, exactly. Something about my throat pipe being longer as an animatronic? I don’t really care, to be honest. The only thing I know for sure is how badly I’ve been wanting to use it~” he said, voice growing husky again.

A shiver went down your spine at his words, and Bonnie took the opportunity to tuck his face into the crook of your neck, forcing you to tilt your head upwards some.

“Come now, Princess… Won’t you let this poor bunny fulfill his greatest wish?~ I promise to make sure you’ll enjoy it just as much as I will~”

It took you a second with how clouded your mind was growing, but you realized he was asking your consent. Remembering your want for control from earlier, you decided upon a plan.

“O-On one condition,” You ground out, voice almost as husky as Bonnie’s now. 

“Anything~” Bonnie breathed against your neck. 

Bracing yourself against the door, you gave the animatronic as hard a push as you could, managing to send the rabbit-man sprawling backward into the very booth you had run into just minutes earlier whilst contemplating his tongue.

Letting out a small, robotic cry, Bonnie landed on the worn booth cushion with a heavy thud. Wasting no time, you crawled on top of him and pressed your hips into his, electing a double-toned groan from your robotic victim. 

“I get to be on top~” you grinned.

Eyes wild from the shock of it all, Bonnie grinned back at you, a hand moving to comb his ruffled bangs out of his face in the most delicious way you’d ever seen.

“I knew you were a good choice~” he declared, hunger clear in his voice as he bucked his hips up into yours.

There was no going back now. Now, you would enjoy yourself in this bizarre situation.

“Let’s get a taste of that tongue of yours…” You groaned, leaning down to meet the lips you’d been staring at practically the entire time before this.

The shock from your push apparently having worn off, Bonnie was very ready for you, and his kiss was hungry and precise. He wasted no time with his hands, either, one wandering its way into your hair while the other rushed to be under the bottom of your shirt, gripping your bare side tightly.

Remembering how Bonnie had run your hand down his chest earlier, you found yourself doing the same now, fingers needily pulling at the buttons of his vest, trying to undo them without breaking the kiss. When you got about two-thirds of the buttons undone Bonnie decided to part his lips, drawing you into a competitive open-mouthed struggle that made your hand shake so much that the last few buttons grew to be an impossible task. Frustrated and more than ready to get a full taste of the muscles you had been hinted to before, you resorted to simply ripping what was left of the buttons. Several  _ ‘pops’  _ told you you had succeeded, and you quickly pulled away from the kiss to sit up and pull Bonnie’s undershirt, the last barrier separating you from your prize, up and over his head.

“Jesus, (y/n),” Bonnie whistled, helping you discard his shirt. “I didn’t expect you to be so desperate to see me shirtless~ I only have that one vest, you know!” he teased.

You met his lips again for a few seconds, swiping your tongue over his before pulling just far enough away to speak.

“Mmmm, I really couldn’t care less right now~”

To punctuate your sentence you ran both your hands up his chest from where they had been on his hips, your fingers delicately tracing every muscle as they traveled. Bonnie groaned happily in response, eyes closing and head lolling backward slightly.

“Looks like I’m, uh,” he paused, suddenly grinding himself against you again. “ _ Rubbing  _ off on you~” he chuckled.

You paused, unsure of how to react to his pun, before shrugging and laughing.

“I guess you have, Bunny boy,” you smirked at him as you spoke, sliding down his body until you were on your knees at the edge of the booth seat.

Your hands trailed down after you, getting right to the middle of Bonnie’s belt before teasingly splitting off from each other, one making their way down each side and stopping to rub at his inner thighs.

“And I guess now I’m gonna have to rub  _ you  _ off~”

There was another pause as Bonnie looked away from your hands to your face, processing what you had just said before breaking into a big grin as realization dawned on him.

“Well, I’ll be damned if I turn that down! Do me dirty, baby~”

Chuckling at Bonnie’s rather cute reaction, you slid your hands back up to undo his belt and pants, revealing purple boxers restraining something a little too big to be called cute…

Not one to be intimidated, though (this was nothing compared to your fear the last five nights), you paused only for a moment before leaning in, gently pressing your cheek to Bonnie’s wrapped package and looking up at him cheekily when he groaned.

“Don’t look at me like that for too long, Princess or I might just lose control and end up breaking my promise of letting you be on top~” he warned. His tone was as teasing as before, but his eyes shone with something threatening that assured you he meant what he said.

Not that you minded, though.

You were happy to free him from his prison, not breaking eye contact with him as you took the head into your mouth, your hands sneaking in to take care of the rest.

The relief and satisfaction on Bonnie’s face were immediate, making you glad you hadn’t looked away from him. In fact, at that moment, you decided you wouldn’t look away from his face until he was completely finished. Unless, of course, you had no other choice.

Bonnie, on the other hand, looked like he was in no state to be deciding anything, his eyes squeezed closed and hands tightened into fists being sure signs of the pleasure he felt under your ministrations. Slowly, as you worked your way down and around him, you found a particular patch of skin that made him jump and his voice glitch. Intrigued and egged on by the way his moans grew in volume, you wrapped your lips around that spot and began to suck lightly, your hands picking up their pace as you grew excited for his release. It became apparent Bonnie was just as excited as you were, if not more, as he began twitching and bucking into your touch, his head completely thrown back now. Even his sounds grew a desperate edge to them, their robotic quality shining through more and more with each thrust of your hands.

Desperate for something to hold on to, Bonnie’s hand found its way to your hair again, pulling slightly in his blinding pleasure and convincing you to finally wrap your lips all the way around him and move down. You went slowly, careful to move with his bucking so as to not end up choking until you had taken him as deep as you could, the top of your hands meeting your lips in a pleasant kiss of sorts. 

Then, you paused for a moment, holding perfectly still as you listened to the sound of Bonnie panting, feeling him shiver or twitch occasionally. Satisfied with the state he was in, you finally gave him mercy, sucking hard enough to hollow out your cheeks and pumping your hands quickly as you slowly slid your lips back up towards the tip of him. Bonnie’s pleasured noises kept pace with your movements, his grip on your hair growing tight to the point of pain, but you paid that no mind. You had a mission you were close to completing.

Finally, right as you were treating the tip of his flesh with your tongue, Bonnie came with a loud moan, the sound glitching towards the end and fading out robotically as you did your best to swallow cleanly. 

Satisfied with mostly emptying your mouth, you pulled away, letting your lips part and some of the white liquid drip off your tongue back onto where it came from. Licking your lips free of the cum, it dawned on you that it didn’t have much of a taste. In fact, if anything, it was vaguely sweet. Or at least, that’s what you figured out after stealing a few more licks of it from where it had dripped onto Bonnie’s flesh. 

Bonnie himself had collapsed back onto the booth cushion, his chest heaving with the effort of keeping up his ragged breaths. Finding yourself wanting to see his face once more, you crawled back up his form, careful not to disturb his sensitive body more than necessary. And _ boy  _ were you rewarded for your efforts, your eyes being treated to the sight of Bonnie’s flushed face, his messy purple hair strewn about, reddish eyes dazed, and chin slightly wet with drool.

At this sight, you felt yourself heat from the inside out as your eyes drooped slowly.

“You make quite a sight, Bunny~” you teased, unable to stop yourself from cupping his cheek like before, gently rubbing your thumb along it.

And, also as he had before, Bonnie pushed into your hand and looked into your eyes, his breathing beginning to calm. 

“Well, uh, what can I say? I was born to perform~” he grinned, seemingly recovered now.

“Mmm, you could definitely call that a performance of sorts…” you mumbled, already reminiscing about the exciting events of moments earlier.

“But, you know,” Bonnie started, his hands finding your hips and beginning to slide downward.

“I can perform even better when I’m doing it for a lovely lady, and if you remember, I still haven’t really gotten to use this poor, lonely tongue of mine~”

Something about his words made your core buzz and you found yourself lifting your hips to press into his touch. 

“Well, I suppose it really would be a shame if you didn’t get to fulfill that dream of yours…” you teased, helping him shimmy your loose uniform pants off you and away into the void that had become anywhere but the two of you.

As soon as those were out of the way Bonnie lifted you with inhuman strength, electing a sound of surprise from you, only to place you directly above his mouth.

“Y-You’re just going to have me sit on your face?” You questioned, shocked.

He moved his head enough that he could look up at you and gave you a playful wink.

“You get to be on top, remember, Princess? Or have you changed your mind?~”

Feeling him speak so close to where you wanted to be touched, you quickly became impatient, opting to press yourself down onto his mouth as a first response.

“Shut up and use that mouth of yours for something better~” you groaned, partially in pleasure and partially in playful annoyance.

Surprisingly, Bonnie did just that, his long flat tongue pressing against you through the yet-to-be-removed fabric of your underwear, wetting them even more (if that was possible). His breath was nearly as hot as his tongue itself, both doing nothing to cool the flames dancing across your own flesh as he teased you slowly. Placing your hands on his head and tangling your fingers in his soft hair, you did your best to satisfy yourself despite his teasing, using your grip as leverage to grind down into his touch. Noticing your desperation, Bonnie chuckled, giving you one final lick before stilling you with his hands on your hips, looking up at you again as he slowly pulled aside your underwear with his teeth, tucking it  _ just so _ to the side and giving him full access to you in all of your dripping-wet glory.

And just like that, he got to work, his hold on your hips loosening again to signal you to move as he began licking you almost desperately. He quickly found trying to keep his face clean to be a fruitless effort, like trying to stop a running faucet with just your tongue, and instead decided to explore, moving from top to bottom and delighting in your mewl when he swiped over your sensitive bundle of nerves. Growing needy once more, you began pressing into his movements, the two of you finding a steady rhythm and matching each other perfectly, his tongue licking and mouth sucking in equal turns. Slowly but steadily your pleasure was building, tightening like a twisting rope inside you, but no threads snapped to offer any release of tension. Desperate for any sort of satisfaction, you forced yourself to speak through your moans.

“B-Bonnie… Please… Ah, put your tongue i-inside!~” you begged, pausing in your rhythm to press as close to him as you could manage.

Bonnie’s only response was a slow moan and then, a few seconds later, the feeling of his long tongue slowly snaking its way inside of you. Feeling your legs shake, the animatronic realized you were probably unable to move and began moving his tongue for you, in and out, each time slightly deeper than the last, searching for a sweet spot. Inevitably, he found one, confirmed by the loudest moan he’d pulled from you yet, the effort of making the sound leaving you trembling, only for him to hit the same spot again. And again, and again, until you could’ve sworn you shot straight up into the sky where you saw nothing but blindingly white clouds and stars. Your pleasure built to unsustainable levels and crying out Bonnie’s name was the closest thing you could do to helping yourself. Luckily for you, that worked, Bonnie took the signal and went all out, hitting that spot rapidly until the rope finally snapped all at once, proof of your satisfaction dripping across his face with no hope of him leaving the booth clean.

Still panting and shaking as you came down from your high, you felt Bonnie lick you clean, making more satisfied sounds than the ones he’d made after his own orgasm. Body heavy and tingling like a sandbag, you couldn’t have made a move to stop him if you’d wanted to, but you were pleased nonetheless.

Once he was satisfied, Bonnie graciously lay you down beside him, looking you over cheekily, his face shining wet as evidence of his service to you.

“You taste lovely, Princess~” he grinned, licking his lips for a show of proof.

You couldn’t help but smile, leaning up to lick his jaw testingly.

“And you, Sir Rabbit, taste sort of sweet…” You mumbled weakly, moving your lips towards his lazily.

Bonnie simply hummed in response, seeming rather tuckered out as well, pressing his lips to yours in a slow, open-mouthed kiss. You could taste yourself even stronger there. You weren’t sure if you’d call the flavor delicious, but it was rather… Tangy.

The kiss started slow and ended slow, your tongues dragging against each other as you pulled apart, some of your spit dripping back down into Bonnie’s mouth. He licked his lips again (of course), winking at you, and then swallowed.

That helpless smile of yours returned, something in your chest fluttering lightly.

“You better watch yourself with those looks, Mister,” you sighed out as you snuggled yourself into Bonnie’s warm body, your head tucked into the crook of his neck. “I might just end up falling for you if you keep being so cute...”

You could feel sleep coming for you as your eyelids gave up the fight against gravity.

The last thing you heard was Bonnie’s voice, as familiar as it was, speaking in a soft, unfamiliar tone.

“You know… I don’t think I would mind that.”

  
  


**. . .**


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Slice of Pizza

# Chapter 2: The Last Slice of Pizza

You awoke feeling cold.

Heavy eyelids dragging themselves open, you found yourself exactly where you had fallen asleep last night, except with a large absence of bunny-man and a lot more blanket than before. Had Bonnie covered you? How sweet...

Sitting up, it also occurred to you that you were dressed in your uniform once more, and a lot cleaner than you had been last night. You were getting ready to give Bonnie props for providing such good aftercare without even waking you until you noticed the absence of something else besides the animatronic himself...

Your underwear was not on your body.

And (as you found out after some frantic searching) it wasn’t anywhere in the booth, either.

That rabbit bastard! You could clearly picture him smirking as he pocketed the piece of fabric, saying something like  _ “If you want them back so badly, just come and get them tomorrow~” _ .

If he was still here or had woken you at all, you definitely would’ve smacked him. Perhaps  _ that’s  _ why he had taken care of you so carefully… Or perhaps not.

Brushing aside your thoughts of last night, you checked the time on your phone. It was 8 o’clock, about two hours after the animatronics would have shut off and you would’ve normally left the restaurant to go home and sleep. Your boss usually opened around 8:30, you realized, panic creeping up on you at the fact that that left you only a half an hour to leave the Pizzeria with everything as it should be.

Scrambling up from your warm spot on the booth seat, you quickly folded the soft blanket Bonnie had left for you with shivering movements. The cold morning air certainly wasn’t making you able to move faster…

After putting the blanket away in the storage closet you knew it belonged in and doing a quick round of the building to make sure everything was in order, you decided you were ready to leave. Having no time to change out of your guard uniform (and no extra pair of underwear, anyways), you left the Pizzeria in the same state you had woken up, glancing one last time at where the animatronics stood dormant on their stage before leaving, locking the door tight behind you.

**. . .**

After sleeping for what may have been the most fulfilling eight hours of your life, getting a new pair of underwear, and freshening up, you headed off to work like normal.

Normal… Would being here ever be normal again?

The immediate warm feeling of all the animatronics’ gazes on you as soon as you entered the building confirmed your suspicions that no, it wouldn’t.

In fact, work for you today (despite your great sleep) was probably the hardest it had ever been. Anytime you had more than five seconds to yourself, which was often with how few customers came that late, you found your eyes drawn either to the animatronics themselves or to one particular booth that sat nearby the front doors… Serving customers there became especially difficult too, as you struggled to remember their orders with your head full of the dirty thoughts that the location brought to mind.

As your work hours ticked by you found yourself getting more and more nervous (or perhaps excited?), the tight feeling in your stomach incredibly apparent, especially when you dared to wonder what your night shift tonight might be like.

Towards the very end of your shift, though, things calmed down around the restaurant, the eating area being free of customers and almost completely empty except for you and the main three animatronics up on their stage. They wouldn’t try anything while it was still working hours, right? This thought ran through your head a few times, growing faster as you saw the animatronics all start to move… And begin playing a song. 

Taking a few deep breaths and telling yourself to calm down, you decided to try sitting down and really watching one of their shows. You’d never really had the chance to, as usually there were enough customers to at least keep you busy, but tonight was very quiet. So, grabbing a leftover cold slice of your favorite type of pizza, you sat down at one of the tables nearest the stage.

The group was almost half-way through the song (you had heard it enough times to know), singing something about how parties are more fun with friends. As you watched them perform semi-stiffly, something about Bonnie’s vest caught your eye…

Embarrassingly, his bottom three buttons were still gone from when you had ripped them off. And that’s when you remembered, vaguely, your boss having asked you earlier if you had seen anyone touching Bonnie’s vest at all. Feeling your face flush red, you could’ve sworn you heard Bonnie chuckle from his place upon the stage, and you quickly looked away from him and his heated gaze.

Luckily for you, Chica provided an ample distraction, as the band had reached the part of the song where she sang a small solo.

The blonde bird stepped perfectly forward into a pink spotlight, swinging her hips while she sang, her purpley-pink eyes meeting yours unabashedly throughout her performance.

“ _ C’mon friend, let’s get together, close as can be, _ ” She began, her clear and rosy-sounding voice seeming to possess a different tone than usual... 

“ _ Close your eyes and come with me~ _ ” Chica sang slowly, her eyes trailing down your body and then back up. “ _ I’ll take good care of you, we’ll be quite the pair of two, just me and you, doing what we do~ _ ”

And then, perhaps you imagined this, but she seemed to wink. Were those the usual lyrics to that song? You couldn’t seem to remember at the moment.

Finishing her part of the song with a shout of “Let’s party!”, Chica stepped back into her usual spot on stage, going back to singing the contrasting harmony to Freddy’s deep-voiced melody.

Had that really just happened as you’d experienced it, or were you just  _ so  _ consumed by your lusty thoughts that it had begun to affect your reality? You really couldn’t be sure.

Suddenly, it occurred to you that you hadn’t taken a single bite of your pizza while you had been… Distracted. Starting to eat it then you managed to finish the full slice just as the animatronics finished their final song and bid the empty restaurant goodnight, the curtains closing around them. Relaxed in the short guarantee of peace while the animatronics were cycling into night mode, you went to meet your boss a little earlier than usual, which he seemed pleased about, leaving the restaurant moments after you took the keys from him. Deciding you probably had plenty of time to change into your night guard uniform, you locked the door earlier than usual as well, flipping the sign to ‘closed’ but leaving the lights on as you went to the kitchen to treat yourself to a few more slices of pizza.

Despite being a waitress you didn’t have to come into the kitchen too often (food was handed to you through a serving window), and even when you worked as a night guard you never saw much of it, the camera in the kitchen having been broken since before you worked there. Relaxed as you were, this managed to be the only thing on your mind other than your grumbling stomach as you made your way to the back of the room where the restaurant’s several large fridges were kept. Your sudden hunger spurred you to grab a whole box of pizza instead of just a few slices like you had originally intended, setting it on the counter by the fridges. Then, after thinking for a moment, you hoisted yourself up onto the counter as well, opening the box of cold pizza and grabbing a slice.

Leaning against the wall, chewing absently on your pizza slice, you found your mind wandering back to Chica’s performance. The fact that you couldn’t decide if the lyrics she’d sung were normally part of that song or not still bothered you and you began to sort back through your memory, chasing after the familiar melody and doing your best to place words to it.

Lost in your thoughts, you reached for another slice of pizza without looking… Only for your hand to land on greasy cardboard.

Turning your head in shock, your eyes confirming what your hand had felt. There was, indeed, suddenly less pizza in your pizza box then there had been when you took your first slice. Had you really ate a second piece without realising it…? 

You thought for a moment, trying to weigh how full you felt against how much you  _ thought  _ you had eaten, only for a clattering sound at the other end of the kitchen to catch your attention. You froze, staring at that spot, waiting for something to happen. Moments passed and it seemed silence was consistently the only other thing in the room with you, so eventually you sighed, disappointed in yourself for being so jumpy at what was probably an unbalanced pizza pan slipping off the crowded counter near the sink.

To distract yourself you went back to your pizza, ready to grab another slice of the grade A comfort food, only to find…

One piece. There was only one slice left, placed perfectly in the middle of the pizza box.

Okay, now there were only two things that could be happening. Either you were finally going crazy from the stress of working here,  _ or _ …

You looked around the kitchen slowly, trying to pick out any abnormalities.

Someone was messing with you. They  _ had  _ to be, right? You still felt pretty sane, at least. Sane enough to come up with a plan, you decided. If your perpetrator wanted this pizza, they could come to get it from you.

Picking up the hallowed last slice of pizza, you pushed the empty pizza box aside and sat on the counter as casually as you could, propping yourself up with one arm and letting your legs hang over the counter’s edge.

Slowly bringing the slice to your lips, you took a decent size bite and made a show of chewing it as if it was a difficult task.

“Wow, I really ate too much pizza, I don’t know if I’ll be able to finish this last piece…” you said a bit louder than you would normally, letting the pizza slice hang down in front of you as you hunched over in mock-disappointment.

Suddenly, right on cue, a blur of yellow shot up from between your legs and latched onto the slice of pizza you’d been holding out.

There, in a mess of fluffy yellow hair and adorned with a peppy grin, was Chica, your pizza hanging out of her mouth as she took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and looked up at you innocently.

“I could finish it for you if you want!” she declared as if this situation was completely normal.

You, on the other hand, felt both a rush of embarrassment and victory at her appearance. Deciding to focus on the victory for your own sake, you pointed an accusatory finger at Chica as she continued to eat the pizza from your hand, unconcerned. 

“I knew it! I knew it had to be you!” you exclaimed triumphantly. “How did you get through cycling into night mode so quickly?”

“Well duh, silly,” Chica said with her mouth full, taking a moment to swallow before going on. “It doesn’t  _ actually  _ take that long, we just like to give ourselves a bit of peace and quiet before getting to work for the night!” 

As the slice of pizza grew smaller Chica leaned in closer, her chest pressing against your thighs and making you desperate to keep up the conversation.

“W-Wait, so you guys give yourselves a  _ break  _ before you come and terrorize me? But you’re robots, why would you need to do something like that?”

Down to the crust now, Chica spoke from close to your lower stomach.

“Didn’t Bonnie tell you? We’re not just robots Sweetie-pie, we’ve got  _ souls _ ~ We’re, like, ghosts or something.” Chica stated matter-of-factly, her arms coming up to rest on your legs as she ate the last bit of pizza from between your fingers.

Thinking back to your night with Bonnie (and desperately trying to keep your heart rate down), you recalled what he had said.

_ “Let’s just say… Us animatronics have a lot more soul than you might’ve thought~”  _

_ “A ghost’s glamour is only so strong.” _

You nodded slowly, thoroughly lost in thoughts of your night with the rabbit once more.

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess he did say something like that…” You mumbled.

Chica frowned when she noticed your distracted face, before she lit up again as she came up with an idea.

“Well, it’s just like him to not explain it well enough! He’s never been very good with women, you know. I, on the other hand,” she began, her voice taking on the tone she had used earlier for her stage performance. 

“Well, you could say that as a woman myself, I know girls quite well… Both inside  _ and  _ out~” she said slowly, her tongue slipping out to lick at your pizza-grease covered fingers which you had completely forgotten you were still holding out despite the pizza itself being long gone.

You struggled to come up with a response as she enjoyed your fingers, her bright pink tongue (even brighter than Bonnie’s, you realized, but also a bit shorter) weaving itself all around them. As she went on Chica eased the tips of your three longest fingers into her mouth, opening her eyes she had closed before whilst focusing on her work to look up at you now as she sucked on your fingers.

Dumbfounded, you could only manage to force out what had been on your mind since she began her ministrations. 

“Y-You too!?”

Chica smiled, grabbing your wrist to slowly pull your fingers out of her mouth with a wet  _ ‘pop’ _ that made somewhere else feel wet when you heard it.  __

“Oh come on little Gumdrop, did you really think I was just going to let Bonnie have all the fun?” she giggled, leading your wet hand to cup her cheek, her own hand pressing it there.

“I heard you two while you were doing it, you know… It was rather hard, listening to you make all those cute noises without being able to join in!” she pouted, tilting her head so your hand squished her cheek a bit.

“I suppose it’s fine, though, he got his turn like we agreed. And now, well…” her grin returned as she released your hand, pushing against your legs to bring herself up to eye-level with you.

“You’ll let me get a taste of you for myself, won’t you (y/n)?~ I know I ate all your pizza, but you see, I’ve got this type of hunger that I just can’t seem to get rid of, no matter how much pizza I eat! I think you’re probably the only food that could possibly make me feel full, Cupcake~” she said insistently, blinking her large eyes a few times as she pouted once again.

Here you were, yet again in a situation you would’ve never thought could be real in a million years, and yet… Any hesitance you might’ve had before all this had apparently died the night you were with Bonnie and was now long gone because now the only worry you could seem to come up with is if you might end up falling asleep in the kitchen once Chica was done with you.

Smirking slightly, you slid your arms around Chica’s neck and pulled her closer, her chest pressed against yours and her lips inches from your own.

“You know what? That sounds like a pretty nice time, actually… Let’s take care of that hunger of yours, shall we?~”

After a blink or two of shock, Chica grew a smirk that held enough hunger to rival someone who’d been starving for days. 

“Well, then, Sweetie… You might want to hold onto something~~”

And just like that, her lips were on yours.

Her kiss was quick and full of little nips from sharp teeth, on top of tasting strongly of pizza, it was all a seemingly fitting style for her small, soft lips. In fact, everything about the yellow animatronic chick seemed to be quick and nimble, her hands somehow already under both pieces of your clothing. The hand under your shirt ran her fingers so lightly up and down your side that it made you shiver, but it was her fingers under your skirt that really had your attention as they crept up your inner thigh to tug at the elastic of your underwear boldly. Despite your efforts, you ended up squeaking and jumping at her hands’ sudden intrusion, but Chica didn’t seem to care much, her only response being a girlish giggle and a tug at your lip with her teeth.

Getting the message, you obediently parted your lips for her, her pleasantly round tongue slipping inside to explore your mouth with giddy licks. So distracted by the kiss were you that you hardly noticed Chica quickly unbuttoning your top until you felt the chilly air of the kitchen tickle across the bare skin of your stomach. Speed seeming to indeed be her specialty, Chica wasted no time with the clasp of your bra, instead simply pulling the cloth cups up and off your breasts, leaving them to rest uselessly near your collarbone. This sudden action caused another exclamation of surprise from you, your torso jerking closer to her at her touch.

Giggling once more as she pulled away from the kiss, Chica let her nose brush against your skin as she slowly made her way down your neck, planting a kiss where it met your collar bone before skipping over the skin covered by your displaced bra and landing right at your newly-exposed breasts. 

Her hands slid up your sides, cupping each side of your chest gently as she looked you over.

“Oh my goodness,” Chica squealed, biting at her lip excitably. “They’re sooooo cute~ I’ve never seen real ones up close before! There’s just too much man-meat around here, you know? Not enough pretty girls like you~”

Giving them an affectionate squeeze, Chica leaned down and eagerly took your nipple into her warm mouth, her nimble fingers taking care of the other just as well, proving Chica’s mastery of multi-tasking. She seemed quite busy to you (you were certainly overwhelmed), but Chica proved your idea that she’d leave her free hand dormant wrong very quickly as it began to slide back under your skirt, her fingers teasingly ‘walking’ up your thigh. How many things could this girl possibly do at once!?

As she finished off one side of your chest with a wet  _ ‘pop’  _ that reminded you of her sucking on your fingers, Chica switched around to give the opposite side the same treatment. As her other hand moved to take its twin’s place it proved to have more agency under your skirt by taking no time teasing you, instead going straight to your covered heat and giving it a fast-paced rub.

You had let out some moans before, but once Chica finally set her nimble fingers on you she gave you  _ no _ rest, your moans coming in such a constant string that you found yourself struggling to breathe. You were starting to get frustrated at the growing tightness Chica was causing in you, but with no air left to speak with all you could do to let her know was tug her hair, pulling her mouth away from your breast and down lower.

Chica giggled as she had many times already, mouth slightly wet with some of her own drool as she peered up at you, thankfully pausing her movements under your skirt as she spoke.

“Oh? Is there something you want, Cupcake? I’m afraid I can’t help you unless you tell me~”

Her sing-songy words didn’t help your frustration, but they certainly had an effect on the last few dry patches of your underwear.

You took a deep breath, doing your best to calm your twitching abdomen so you could speak.

“I-I want you to stop… Stop teasing me, a-and…” You said with effort, still panting.

“Aaannnddd…?~” Chica stretched out the word teasingly, her finger rubbing your sensitive bundle of nervous just as slowly under your skirt.

“J-Just eat me out already!!” you managed to moan out, your voice dripping with desperation.

Chica licked her lips and grinned, her head disappearing under your checkered skirt quick-as-could-be.

“Sure thing, Cutie!~”

The last thing you heard before being shoved into ecstasy was that increasingly familiar giggle, cut off by Chica quickly pressing her eager lips to you and giving such a hard suck that it left you buzzing with pleasure. You hardly even noticed as she quickly pulled your soaked underwear down your legs and off you, but you did indeed notice when her tongue met your bare flesh, licking you roughly from top to bottom, then bottom to top. 

Somehow she already had you shaking in intense pleasure, and you could feel your release hovering nearby. But, despite you growing close to your end, the animatronic with her face between your legs was  _ far  _ from done. Or at least, that’s what you quickly figured out when she suddenly slipped two fingers inside you, scissoring at the perfect pace to match the work her mouth was now doing on your clit. The fluorescent lights that filled the kitchen quickly grew to be the only thing you could see through your hazy eyes, your own moans echoing around the room as if calling back to you, egging you on,  _ insisting _ that you let go and cum.

And so, with a desperate call of Chica’s name, you did.

Vaguely, as you slowly came down from you soaring high, you felt Chica pull her fingers out of you and lap at your dripping heat with her soft tongue. 

Quickly finishing her work there, you felt Chica stand once again and hop up to sit with one leg on either side of one of yours, a cute mewl of pleasure confirming that the wetness you felt there wasn’t your own.

Opening your eyes you were met with the sight of Chica’s face once again, though she looked much more out-of-sorts now. Her small ponytail was loose from you pulling her hair earlier, her face was wet from the meal she’d made of you, and her eyes were hazy with obvious need.

“Did you enjoy that, Sweetie?~” she asked rhetorically, her hips beginning to move and grind herself against your leg. 

Your head emptied of thoughts by your intense pleasure, you could only nod, leaning down to meet her lips once again.

As you kissed lazily, tasting yourself for the second time in two days, you took notice of another movement beside Chica rubbing herself against your leg… The same nimble fingers that had only just made you come, reaching back toward your core as if drawn there by a magnet.

Chica broke the kiss only for a moment.

“Try this on for size, then~”

As suddenly as the intense pleasure of before had come, it was back, this time heightened even further by the sensitivity of you still being in a state of recovery from your orgasm. Your legs shook violently at the intensity of it all, causing Chica herself to moan as she was still desperately pleasuring herself against your thigh. Wanting to help her along, you snuck a shaking hand under her skirt, rubbing her through her underwear as she had done for you not long ago. 

Immediately you could hear Chica’s moans increase in volume, her own hand shaking but not stopping its mind-numbing work.

With how worked up both of you were from previous events, it didn’t take long before you both broke, almost perfectly in sync, Chica placing her mouth over yours to swallow your lustful moans greedily.

You both pulled apart slowly, panting and shaking, you feeling too weak to even wipe the bit of Chica’s saliva that dripped down your chin. In fact, you could barely even hold yourself up anymore, instead resorting to letting your head lower forward to rest on Chica’s shoulder. Chica was still shaking a bit herself, but just by the fact that she was supporting you, it was clear she was somewhat better off.

“That was… E-Even better than I expected~” Chica mumbled, probably more to herself than to you. 

Gently, she ran a hand down your back to begin rubbing there steadily.

“You alright there, Cupcake?”

You managed a laugh but didn’t move from leaning against her.

“A-Are you kidding?”

Chica giggled for what would be the last time the night, this one much softer than any of the others you had heard earlier.

“Alright, then, here’s a better question; can you walk?~”

You thought about that for a second, attempting to shift the leg that wasn’t under Chica, only for your leg to shake and twitch in protest.

“I-I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for, like, a half an hour at least…” you admitted, the act of speaking so much with so little energy already beginning to catch up to you.

You didn’t need to look up at Chica to know she was grinning proudly.

“Well, in that case, don’t you worry about a single thing! Just lay back, relax, and let your Chica take good care of you~” the animatronic girl declared in her usual bouncy tone.

You hadn’t remembered closing your eyes, but you realized they must’ve been that way for a while when you  _ felt  _ Chica pick you up, without seeing it. There was a moment when you wondered how she could’ve possibly been so strong, until your hazy brain reminded you she was a powerful animatronic and not a small human girl. Then, your muddled mind brought something else to your attention.

“ _ My  _ Chica?” you asked tiredly, who knows how long after Chica had said it.

You felt Chica set you down somewhere, heard water run, and then felt her cleaning you with a warm rag.

“Yes… That is, if you’ll have me Cupcake~”

You hummed weakly, attempting to think about it as Chica finished up and picked you up again.

“Is it-” you started, having to pause to yawn. “Is it greedy if I want you…  _ And  _ Bonnie?”

Slowly, you were laid down somewhere familiar, a soft fabric covering your body right after, somehow. Wouldn’t she have needed to go get the blanket?

“Hmm, maybe a bit. But I don’t mind that… Someone like you deserves to be greedy every once in a while.” Chica said softly, the sound getting closer as she leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on your cheek.

A warm feeling flooded you slowly, allowing sleep to finally wrap itself around you tightly, claiming you as its own.

“Sleep well, Cutie~” 

**. . .**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Your Sea Legs

# Chapter 3: Getting Your Sea Legs

  


The feeling of deja-vu when you awoke was incredibly strong. With the familiar booth cushion beneath you, the soft blanket above you, and that consistently chilly air sliding across the parts of you that weren’t covered, it took you a solid minute to confirm you hadn’t somehow dreamt your entire time with Chica.

In fact, it was something left by Chica herself that snapped you out of it. A plate stacked with slightly-cool waffles sat on the table beside you, paired with a bottle of syrup, a little bowl of fruit, a fork, and a small piece of paper. You knew Chica had left it for you before you had even read the note, but decided to do so anyway. It read, in curly (hard to read) letters:

  


_ “Dear (y/n), _

_ I hope you slept well, Cutie! _

_ The Bunny and I made you some breakfast before we shut off for the night, so sorry if it’s a little cold. If you need to, feel free to warm the waffles up again, I’ll take no offense!”  _

  


Bonnie had helped make your breakfast? He didn’t seem like the cooking type… Perhaps he had been the one to cut the fruit. You went on reading, curious to see if Chica said so, but instead, you only found her signature.

  


_ “Love, _

_ Chica <3 _

_ P.S. Just because you’re my favorite, here’s a little warning for you; you might want to start bringing an extra pair of underwear to work with you ;P” _

  


Most of the note left you feeling warm, but as soon as you read the final line you went frigid. 

That winking face she had drawn… 

No… Had Chica also…?

You stood up quickly, still in your skirted waitressing uniform, and the cold morning air confirming your suspicions just as fast.

Chica had, indeed, stolen your underwear.

You felt yourself growl a bit in frustration, hastily sitting back down and covering yourself in the blanket as your realisation had left you feeling rather chilled. You would’ve expected something like this from Bonnie, perhaps, but the small yellow chick? Not so much. 

Then again…

  


Your mind flashed back through memories of what had happened last night, your cheeks flushing. You hadn’t really expected her to be the type to do any of  _ that _ , either. Besides, since Bonnie had apparently been there when you were put to sleep last night, he easily could’ve convinced Chica to do the same as he had. Perhaps the animatronics had even made it into a competition of sorts. How embarrassing… 

Beginning to eat your luke-warm waffles, you tried your best to remember if you’d sensed him at all as Chica was readying you for bed.

Then, as you were pouring the maple syrup, it dawned on you.

  


The mysterious blanket! Bonnie must’ve been there holding it as Chica put you down, and was probably the one who covered you with it so quickly. You blushed and smiled despite yourself, pulling the blanket a little tighter against you as you ate your waffles (they seemed to taste a bit of cinnamon). As strange and intimidating as your situation was, it seemed whatever ‘soul’ these animatronics had had come to care for you. But… What even were these lovers of yours, anyway? Both Bonnie and Chica had described themselves as ghosts, but could that really be? Why would spirits of the dead be inhabiting animatronics made to entertain children? Perhaps they meant something else by ‘ghosts’? Without your mind hazed by pleasure, considering that what you had experienced the past two nights might’ve been caused by ethereal beings of some sort felt… Strange, to say the very least. 

At this point, though, you couldn’t come up with any better ideas. Sure, at first maybe it could’ve been explained away by the concept of the animatronics programming suddenly gaining sentience. But that did nothing to explain why they were attracted to you, let alone how they had flesh and, uh, other fully functional body parts. Besides, all of that (along with their realistic movements) disappeared during the day, leaving them looking as robotic as normal. There was for sure something supernatural going on, even if you didn’t know everything just yet.

Maybe the animatronics didn’t know much about it themselves, or maybe they were keeping some information from you for some reason, but either way you decided you were going to make a point to find out more from now on.

Finishing up your food quickly, you checked the time, finding you had awoken earlier than you had yesterday morning. It was almost 7:30, giving you an hour before you had to be gone. And so, you took your time going to the kitchen to wash and put away your dishes, keeping the blanket wrapped around your waist in an attempt to stay warm. After finishing that (and making sure the kitchen counter from last night was clean), you decided to change into your night guard uniform. It being a hand-me-down from a previous employee, it was relatively big on you, so the loose slacks were still comfortable while helping you to forget your lack of undergarments. Besides, it felt strange wearing your waitressing clothes in the restaurant this early in the morning.

  


Dressed in something warmer now, you went to put away the plush blue blanket Bonnie had covered you with. As you were doing so, though, something in the old storage closet caught your eye…

A small tin box sat on one of the lower shelves, covered in a thick coat of dust. On impulse you picked it up and blew the dust off, opening the hinged lid and peeking inside. Just as you had suspected, it was a sewing kit. How lucky! You could fix up Bonnie’s buttons before leaving to go home, effectively avoiding any further questioning from your boss! Excited, you shut the storage room door and rushed to the stage, dropping to your knees in front of the purple rabbit animatronic and popping the sewing kit open in your lap, before you suddenly realized two major problems with your impulsive plan.

You had only a vague idea of how to sew buttons onto something… And you didn’t even have any buttons to sew onto Bonnie’s vest, in the first place. Determined to make this happen despite the holes in your plan, you decided you could at least look up a sewing tutorial on your phone. As far as the lack of buttons, you didn’t have many ideas. Perhaps you could find Bonnie’s original buttons, wherever they had flown to that night?

You turned to look down from the stage and around the large room that was the main dining area in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria and sighed. Even  _ if  _ they were still there, you doubted you would be able to find them within the time you had left.

Feeling helpless, you looked up at Bonnie’s tall, dormant body.

“Why’d you have to be all hot like that, huh? If you’d let me keep my head on straight I would’ve just finished unbuttoning your vest like a normal person…” you said to his absent face, standing up to look him over curiously.

  


You had never looked closely at the animatronics in their dormant state (in fear of them moving, if you were honest) so it was interesting to see him now. His expression was slack, but his eyes were still open as if looking at you. A thought occurred to you as you looked him over; if he and the other animatronics really were ghosts, were they trapped in their immovable bodies right now? Imagining what that might feel like unsettled you, and you shook your head to banish the idea. 

As you chased that thought from your mind, you found your attention inexplicably drawn to one of Bonnie’s front pants pockets. With a strange feeling of dissociation, you watched your hand move slowly forward to press itself there as if moving by a will other than your own...

With a blink, you snapped out of it. Before you could think too much about what had just happened, you realized you could feel something in Bonnie’s pocket. Mind racing, you reached inside, grabbed the few small items, and pulled your hand out to look. And, sure enough, there in your palm sat Bonnie’s three original shiny black buttons. Shocked, you looked up at the rabbit man’s slack face again.

“How in the world…?” you breathed out, amazed.

He must’ve found them himself sometime between then and now, and (somehow) had managed to tell you they were in his pocket without even speaking. How absolutely bizarre... 

Bonnie’s reddish eyes seemed to sparkle a bit and you smiled, quickly kneeling back down and getting to work.

  


After a good ten minutes of chugging along, doing your best to follow a video tutorial you had found, you had finished.

Stepping back to appraise your work, you held the sewing kit and leaned in close. The first button you had sewn was a little crooked and loose, but otherwise you had done quite a good job. Satisfied, you nodded at the rabbit and moved backward to the edge of the stage, looking all three of the animatronics over. Bonnie took the left side of the stage with his guitar, Chica on the right with her cupcake and Freddy stood stoically at the center of it all, looking over his restaurant with microphone in hand.

While observing them, you noticed Chica’s little ponytail on the top of her head was still as loose as it had been last night. You definitely couldn’t leave it like that, so you went over and redid her hair as your thoughts wandered in the silence. 

So far only Bonnie and Chica had bothered you at all, but you didn’t think you were over-exaggerating when you thought you felt  _ all  _ the animatronics’ eyes on you. Not to mention Chica had mentioned something about everyone ‘taking turns’... Did Freddy plan on, uh, propositioning you tonight?

  


You looked over to the bear animatronic, your hands continuing to subconsciously play with Chica’s fluffy hair.

Almost hilariously, he was a few inches shorter than Bonnie, but even just at a glance, it was clear he was more built. You supposed it made sense, as he was a bear, after all. Now that you thought about it, he was the only predatory animal out of the main three animatronics… Foxy was as well, though you hadn’t seen him since the last night you  _ actually  _ did your job as a nightguard.

You could feel your knees getting a little stiff and you realized you must’ve been standing there playing with Chica’s hair for a while. Checking the time made your heart leap into your throat. How was it already 8:15!? Stumbling off the stage, you quickly returned the sewing kit to its place in the storage closet and grabbed your things, rushing to the door with keys in hand.

As you started to step outside, you paused, looking back at the animatronics over your shoulder.

“...See you later, guys!” you called after a moment of hesitance.

Then, with a smile on your face, you locked the door behind you and headed home.

  
  


**. . .**

  


After the last two nights you’d had, work wasn’t at all what it used to be. 

  


Your mind was now consumed by the animatronics, and you began to notice even your memory was being affected by them. Instead of remembering strange customers, or weird pizza orders, or even how many tips you got that day, your mind caught on other things. Things like how many times Bonnie’s eyes met yours, or the way Chica giggled when you were nearby her.

Perhaps you were imagining this, but it also seemed to you that you had more moments to yourself today. It felt like you were spending far more time trying to push past thoughts of your new animatronic companions than you were serving customers. Again, though, you wouldn’t be surprised to find out that your sense of time was very skewed right now. 

After what must’ve been at least half of your workday, the flow of incoming customers had completely slowed. Only one booth was left occupied by a few hungry middle schoolers ripping apart three pizzas and one very careless adult. The aura of carnage around that table made you anxiously avoid it, driving you to instead volunteer to go clean up the Pirate Cove area early, leaving your fellow employees to deal with the rambunctious pre-teens on their own.

  


After getting a broom and other cleaning supplies from the supply closet, you walked through the creaky wooden doors opposite the kitchen and into the separate pirate-themed playroom that was Foxy’s Pirate Cove. You didn't have to come into this area much, since food was only ever served in the actual restaurant and wasn’t allowed here. That didn’t stop food-covered kids from running in and rubbing their little grubby fingers all over the play structures, though, so it had to be cleaned just as regularly as everything else. 

Most of the time you would dread being assigned to clean here, but… It was better than dealing with pre-teens. For sure.

The room was empty and quiet when you went in, giving you some rest for the first time since you got here. The curtain on Foxy’s small stage where he would tell stories to the children was drawn, giving you an immediate feeling of peace. You had so far avoided Foxy completely since the animatronics had started acting, uh… Needy. And you didn’t want to find out if you could handle the way he might look at you.

Instead, you spent your time focusing on beginning to sweep the room, avoiding the large pirate ship play structure in the center and moving the small tables that filled the rest of the room out of the way while you swept. It was mind-numbing work but in a good way. You had to focus on it just enough that you couldn’t think of anything else, but you didn’t have to put enough effort into it that it became tiring. 

Such is the art of sweeping a dirty floor.

  


Something did eventually break you from your sweeping trance, though. The lights in the room dimmed and the spotlight on the stage came on as Foxy’s curtain slowly began to open. His last show for the evening was about to begin. Unlike the main three animatronics, who you had always heard performing in the background while you worked, you’d never actually seen one of Foxy’s shows before. By now you had swept your way to just about right in front of the stage, so you decided to pause for a moment and watch.

As the dusty red curtains swept back, the spotlights glinted off Foxy’s metal body. He had far more shiny bits exposed than the other animatronics, as his clothes were ripped in several spots and his paint was chipped off in even more places. You had never really thought about why he might be more damaged than the others, but a look around the Pirate Cove quickly gave you a good clue. The play structure and even the tables in this room were very beaten up. Paint was chipped, plastic was bent out of place, bars were crooked, and there was even a spot where someone had drawn a bunch of messy smiley faces and stars with a permanent marker. This, along with the fact that Foxy’s stage was lower and much more accessible than Freddy’s main stage, lead you to the conclusion that rowdy kids were the cause of Foxy’s rugged look.

He didn’t seem to mind, though, as he stepped forward with a big grin on his face, a soft and jaunty tune kicking up in the background.

  


“Why hello there, m’hearties,” He began, pirate accent evident as ever. “It’s me, the legendary Captain Foxy! I’m sure ye’re glad to see me, and I say I’m glad to see ya just as well! ‘Now why’s that, Great Captain Foxy?’ I hear ya saying. Well, I’ll tell ye why! I just so happen to be looking for a crew and some first-mates…” Foxy paused, squinting with his one exposed golden eye as he looked around the room.

Suddenly, he straightened back up, brandishing a surprisingly sharp hook above his head. “And I think some of ya will do me just fine! So how’s about it?”

His hook swiped down, pointing right at you as it glimmered in the stage-light.

“Will ya be m’ first mate?”

You blinked up at him, genuinely thrown-off by him suddenly talking directly to you.

He didn’t move, blinking back at you with a curious grin, a few golden teeth glinting like scattered coins across his inhumanly sharp pearly-whites.

“U-Um, sure? I mean, uh, yes! Heck yeah, I will!” You managed, standing up straighter.

Foxy grinned wider, his hook finally swishing back away from you, instead held near his face once more. 

“Grrreat!” Foxy growled out, vaguely reminding you of some commercial you’d seen. “Let’s get a-sailing right away, then!”

With another point of his silver hook, the pirate ship playset lit up and began moving at Captain Foxy’s command, a soft mechanical whirring filling the room.

“Raise the sails! Batten the hatches! Prepare t’ cast off!”

You stared, slightly amazed, as the ship did exactly as it was told, the sails lifting and the open bits scattered around the ship closing slowly. With this being as impressive as it was to you, you couldn’t even imagine how much kids must love it.

  


“Excellent job, m’ loyal crew! Make sure yer sea legs are tied tight to ya, cause here we go!” Foxy bellowed, stepping forward into a valiant pose.

Slowly, the pirate ship began to rock back and forth as if it was sailing over waves. Amused, you left the broom leaning against the side of the stage and carefully sat down on the edge of the ship nearest to Foxy. It continued to rock calmly, though it did squeak a bit when you sat down.

On the stage Foxy put his hook to his chin, scratching it as he seemed to think on something.

“Now, where’ll we start our treasure huntin’ on this fine day,” He said, turning to look at you on the pirate ship once more. “Do ya have any ideas, m’ loyal crew?”

You could almost hear kids shouting out different places in response as Foxy paused to nod along to whatever his audience might be saying.

“Did I hear Kraken’s Cove? Yar har har!” Fox laughed heartily, hand and hook on his stomach.

“Brilliant idea, m’ hearties! Full speed ahead, t’ Kraken’s Cove!” 

With another brandish of his hook, the lights in the room shifted to cool blues and greens, and the sound of waves played over the speakers with a few crackles. Then, a fiddle and concertina began to play a jaunty tune as Foxy began to bounce along with the beat and sing.

  


_ “What a fine day, a fine day it tis!”  _ he started, his deep and gravelly voice fitting the sea shanty well.  _ “A fine day t’ be searchin’ for treasure! Yes, what a grand day, a grand day indeed! A grand day t’ be findin’ some gold!”  _

As the spirited song continued on, you found yourself tapping your foot along to the beat and the sway of the pirate ship. Foxy himself had begun to dance, stepping rhythmically from one end of the stage to the other, his fluffy fox tail wiggling this way and that.

_ “Tis a lovely day, a day ought to be lovely! As lovely as a lass wrapped ‘n lace! So when a day is this good, aye, just as we should, we pirates are lookin’ for booty!”  _

You gave Foxy a questioning look when he sung those lines, but he paid you no mind as he was too busy adding to his dance with a fancy spin.

_ “So dance with me lassies, sing with me lads! Aye, aye, spin for the sea! We’ll perform for the masses, play for our pads! Aye, aye, spin for the sea!” _

As the chorus started up, you couldn’t help yourself any longer. You hopped down from the still-swaying ship and stood in front of Foxy’s stage again, following him in his simple dance.

  


_ “Let’s sail the seas, ‘n raid all the rich! Aye, aye, spin for the sea! We won’t eat our peas, and won’t sew a stitch! Aye, aye, spin for the sea!” _

You began to laugh at that last lyric and you couldn’t seem to stop as you kept dancing along with Foxy, really getting the hang of it now.

_ “When the sea sings, a sailor spins, ‘n there ain’t no other way! Cause it’s a joyous day, joyous and jolly! A day t’ be eatin’ and fillin’ our bellies! Aye, a stunning day, a day full of stunning! A day t’ be sunning our skins!” _

With a spin, Foxy kicked his feet up behind him, clicking his heels with skill you couldn’t possibly replicate. So instead you laughed again at his antics, splitting off from his dance into spinning around on your own, this way and that way, your heart pounding excitably. 

_ “Tis a breathtakin’ day, a day ought to take your breath! Just like a port with a view! So when a day is this good, aye, just as we should, we pirates are lookin’ for booty!” _

When Foxy began singing the chorus this time you had the steps all figured out, leading you two to dance perfectly in sync.

_ “So dance with me lassies, sing with me lads! Aye, aye, spin for the sea! We’ll perform for the masses, play for our pads! Aye, aye, spin for the sea!” _

The music began to pick up speed a bit, your feet moving faster to keep pace.

  


_ “Let’s sail the seas, ‘n raid all the rich! Aye, aye, spin for the sea! We won’t eat our peas, and won’t sew a stitch! Aye, aye, spin for the sea!” _

It was almost impossibly fast now and you could barely pay attention to anything else as you did your best to keep up.

_ “When the sea sings, a sailor spins,’n there ain’t no other way!” _

You could feel yourself began to stumble as the song built towards its end.

_ “Cause when the sea sings, ‘n the sailors spin, ya know it’s a fine, fine day!” _

Right as the music ended with a loud flourish, your foot caught on the broom you were supposed to be sweeping with, and just like that, you were falling.

  


Or at least, you thought you were falling. For some reason, you were just hanging half-way above the ground. You didn’t realise this until something began to pull you back to your feet via a tight grip on your arm, though.

Still slightly dizzy, you struggled a bit to stay on your feet even once you were propped up, but with the help of a steadying hand on your shoulder, you managed.

  


By the time you looked up, Foxy was standing in a Captain-y pose as if nothing had happened and started giving his good-bye speech to the non-existent kids.

“Thank ya so much for sailin’ with me, ya land-lubbers! Go get yourself some grub with Freddy and m’ other mates, an’ I’ll see ya later t’ continue our adventure!”

You stepped back a bit, searching the animatronic for any signs that would confirm he had caught you.

“At least, I hope I will! Ya come back now, ya hear?”

  


Foxy paused, his eye meeting yours.

  


“We’ve got plenty more adventures to go on together, after all~”

As the curtains began to close, Foxy grinned at you cheekily for a bit until you just  _ had  _ to look away. This was apparently rather funny to the animatronic fox because you heard him laugh his hearty pirate laugh as the main lights in the room began to turn back on. Still, though, you could feel his intense golden gaze on you all the way up until the curtains finally came between him and you.

  


All of a sudden you had a sneaking suspicion as to who would be keeping you busy during your long guard-shift that night…

  


**. . .**

  


After finishing your voluntary cleaning of Pirate Cove and seeing your boss off, you had cautiously locked the main doors and gone to change into your night guard uniform. Everything was suspiciously peaceful and you began to think you might even make it into your office tonight… Right before you turned the corner into the main room and ran face-first into Bonnie’s chest.

Rubbing your nose a bit, you looked up at him slowly. He was smirking that dumb, hot smirk, per-usual.

“Why hello there, Princess! I see you’re just as distracted as usual~” He said, leaning down closer to you.

Feeling your face flush you took a step back, only to run into something soft. Arms wrapped around your waist, and when you turned to look over your shoulder Chica was smiling up at you sweetly.

“Heya Cupcake~” she giggled.

You froze, unsure of what you could even do to help yourself in this situation. Looking back to Bonnie, you noticed he was pouting. It was pretty cute…

  


“Hey, Chica, you can’t just hug (y/n) like that,” he whined, grabbing your hand and lightly pulling.

Chica didn’t release her grip on your waist, though. In fact, she only held you tighter, peeking her head over your shoulder.

“Why not, huh? She’s  _ my  _ Cupcake, after all~”

You didn’t need to see Chica to know that she looked smug.

Bonnie’s expression immediately changed to a scowl and he took your other hand in his as well, pulling a bit harder this time. It didn’t quite hurt, but you were starting to get worried…

  


“‘Your’s’ you say? That’s strange, I wonder why  _ I  _ was the one to sleep with her first, then~” Bonnie said with feigned innocence, his smirk returning.

Chica’s grip on you tightened further and you could feel her lift you off the ground, tugging you away from Bonnie’s hands.

  


“That’s only because you won the rock-paper-scissors game and you know it! Besides, you know what they say, second is the best! Right, (y/n)?”

You struggled to find both the words and air to answer properly, only to just manage a sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a gurgle. 

Chica didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Hah! Hear that, Bonnie? (Y/n) says I was the best! And that means better than  _ you _ ~”

“Uh, no? She just made a sound, that doesn’t mean she agrees!” Bonnie objected, tugging on your arms again. It hurt this time.

“How do you know what it means? I’ve spent more time with her than you have!”

“You have  _ not! _ You heard how long I and my Princess were at it, you should know!”

“Yeah well, you have no idea how long I spent with her, so there! I have!”

“Have not!” Bonnie tugged your arms again.

“Have too!” Chica pulled you back by your waist, making Bonnie stumble.

“Have  _ not! _ ” Another tug.

“Have  _ too! _ ” Another pull.

You were actually going to die at this rate… You had to do  _ something _ . But what?

Your adrenaline kicking in gave you a sudden idea, and you kicked.

To be more precise, you kicked Bonnie’s feet out from under him, sending him sprawling backward, his grip on you as well as Chica’s causing you all to fall into one big pile together. Your adrenaline and instinct keeping you on your toes, you managed to recover far before the animatronics did, standing and making a break for the security office. As you practically fell into the office chair, you frantically pushed the buttons to shut the heavy-duty security doors behind you. And then… Silence.

You sat there panting for a bit, half-expecting the animatronics to appear in the windows on either side of you like they had so many times before, but as you waited for something to happen, nothing came.

  


Sighing, you leaned back in your chair, then began to scootch your way towards the desk. When you finally got there, you rested your elbows on the desk, taking a deep breath and doing your best to relax. 

Only for a shiver to run up your spine, making your body go rigid.

Something. Was.  _ Touching _ ... Your thigh.

Slowly, trying not to shake, you leaned back and looked under the desk. Then, just as suddenly as you felt the heavy touch on your leg, there were teeth in your face and screams (yours and someone else’s) filled the air.

Instinctively, you threw yourself out of your chair and kicked whatever the hell kinda teeth monster was in front of you  _ right  _ in the head. 

You managed to hit it pretty hard, but your knee buckled at the impact and you fell in the process. You lay there for a second, trying to hold still and listen to whatever-it-was to know if it was coming towards you or not. You didn’t hear anymore screeching, though, or even any growls or heavy footsteps like you expected. In fact, you didn’t hear any movement at all.

Only the sound of a man groaning lightly.

You quickly sat up, and… Yeah. There he was. There was Foxy, curled up on the ground and holding his face.

“Oh… Oh my gosh. I-I’m sorry, I, uh,” You struggled for words, crawling over to sit beside him and nervously hovering your hands just above his curled-up body.

What should you even do? Was an apology even appropriate? He  _ did  _ scare you after all, but at the same time, he probably wasn’t expecting to be kicked in the face…

Before you could do anything, Foxy propped himself up with another groan of pain, holding his nose as blood dripped out from between his fingers.

“Euugh… N-No, don't apologize Lassy, I should’ve known ya would’ve fought back with how fierce ya are.”

Knowing that Foxy didn’t blame you did bring you some comfort, but right now you were a little busy panicking about the fact that he was bleeding. It was even getting all over his shirt! His white, fancy, pirate shirt!

“B-But you’re bleeding! Here, I know where the first aid kit is in this room, give me a second…” You said, standing and quickly making your way to the other side of the small office, rummaging around in the cupboards.

After a while of searching, you managed to find the white and red box that was the emergency first aid kit, bringing it back to Foxy who had apparently settled himself into the office chair while you were busy. He now, rather smartly, was pinching his nose, but there was still quite the mess of blood.

“Here, just let me, um,” you mumbled, taking some gauze from the first aid kit.

Gently, you took Foxy’s hand and moved it away from his nose, instead using the gauze to stop the blood flow. He flinched a bit when you did so, but otherwise didn’t complain. 

“Thank ya Lass…” He sighed out, sounding a bit funny with the gauze up his nose. “Ya pack quite the power ‘n those legs of yours, y’know. I can’t even ‘member the last time m’ nose bled!”

He laughed a bit, then abruptly stopped with a flinch and groan.

“Aye, right, laughin’ hurts, got it! Blasted nose…”

You couldn’t help but giggle a little, which caught his attention.

  


“Hey now Lass, are ye tryin’ to rub it in?”

Quickly shaking your head, you waved your hands in front of you a bit.

“A-Ah, no, sorry! You just... You sound kinda funny.” You couldn’t stop a laugh from creeping into your voice as you went on.

Foxy tried his best to glower at you for a moment, only for him to lose composure and break into laughter again.

“Yar har-ha,ow, har har! Ow- Ugh. I-It’s just fine (y/n), I was only teasin’ ya a wee bit.”

You laughed a bit more, pulling a bit more gauze and some sanitizing spray and beginning to clean the blood around his nose and where it had dripped down his face and neck.

  


“Heh, ya sure are bein’ awfully nice to a dangerous pirate like me. Ya ought to be careful, Lass! I can be rather unpredictable. Who knows… I might even steal yer booty~” he grinned.

You rolled your eyes a bit as you dabbed at the corner of his nose, making him flinch.

“Don’t go and make me regret helping you, Mr. Pirate! You were the one that scared me in the first place, remember? Actually… What was up with that, anyways? Just why were you hiding under my desk?”

At your words, Foxy went quiet, turning his head away from you and biting at his lip. Was he… 

Blushing?

  


“... F-Fine! I’ll tell ya! Ye’ve been with the others already, a-and you seem t’ already have taken quite the shine t‘em both, so… I-I may or may not’ve asked ‘em for advice! And, ah… They said something about gettin’ yer heart beatin’ fast, so I thought… Well, I asked ‘em t’ getcha in here for me s-so I could… Ugh, I was hopin’ ya wouldn’t ask ‘bout this!” he stuttered, crossing his arms in front of him.

His face was definitely red, now. How cute~

“Ah, so that’s what they were up to, then… Well, tell them to be more careful next time, they nearly ripped me in half! Er, actually, maybe let’s just not have a ‘next time’...” You said, resuming wiping at Foxy’s neck.

  


It was then you noticed a few fleshy pink scars on the side of Foxy’s neck, and, after following the blood trail down the front of his shirt, a much longer scar going down his torso, revealed by a relatively large rip in his shirt. Didn’t there used to be metal parts exposed there and not… Really defined abs? Without you having to think about it your hand slid down from where it was cleaning near Foxy’s collarbone to the top of his chest, running along the scar lightly.

Foxy shivered a bit at your touch, breaking you from your trance and making you look up at him, embarrassed.

“Sorry, I just-” you started.

“Strange, isn’t it?” Foxy said, cutting you off. “I’ve no clue what decides how all this ghost business works, but it always turns all m’ rips ‘n tears ‘nto scars when I turn all fleshy-like.”

You blinked, then mentally slapped yourself. Right, he was using his ghost glamor! Why else would a robot be bleeding? Then again… Did ghosts bleed?

“Wait, so, this blood… It’s all part of your ghost-glamour stuff?”

Foxy shrugged.

“Suppose so. I don’t really know much ‘bout this weird sort of magicy ability I’ve got… None of us do. Tisn’t like we chose to be like this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, ah… After we, um,  _ y’know _ , somethin’ made us stick t' these metal bodies o’ ours. No idea what, though.”

“... After you what?”

Foxy got nervous at you questioning it, looking away from you again.

“Y-Y’know…”

  


Was he talking about… No, that doesn’t make any sense. 

...Right? 

You could only stare at him, sort of confused.

Seeing your expression he sighed, one of his ripped fox ears twitching a bit.

“L-Let’s see here, um… Well, Lass, to put it bluntly… All ghosts have t’ come from someplace. And we didn’t exactly come from someplace, er, peaceful...”

  


His words hit you like a truck.

  


How had you never thought of that before? They were ghosts, so of course… They must’ve been humans that died, at some point. And, if the majority of ghost lore was correct, they must’ve died tragically. Or at least with unfinished business… 

“O-Oh my gosh, Foxy, I… I’m so sorry, it just never put it together that…” you paused, biting back the waiver in your voice as you saw the pain in Foxy’s eye.

“‘Tis fine, Lass. It’s not often one wants t’ think o’ death. T’was a long while ago, anyways…” he said softly, not meeting your gaze.

You didn’t know what to say.

  


The two of you sat in silence for a bit, until you gently took Foxy’s one hand in yours. It was much bigger than yours, and his skin was calloused and rough. Foxy looked at you in shock and you offered him a soft smile in return.

He managed to give you one back, but it seemed to be a bit of a struggle.

Guilt weighing heavily on you, you decided you would do the best you could to cheer him up.

“Hey… What do you say to letting me wash that shirt of yours? I could even stitch the rip up for you, if you’d like.” you offered quietly.

You watched as Foxy’s smile spread to his eye and became a bit more genuine, the sight making your heart do a little flip in your chest.

“I’d say that sounds like a good time, Lass.”

“Good,” you started, straightening up and closing the lid of the first aid kit. “To the bathroom, then? We can even stop in the kitchen on the way to get you some ice for your nose.”

  


You saw Foxy begin to get up as you went to return the first aid box to the cupboard, and when you turned back he was stretching his arms above his head with a yawn, ears flat against his head.

“Aye, m’ nose is feelin’ better just at the thought!” he declared, coming to stand beside you.

You had to wonder what he was doing since he was closer to the door when he was standing near the desk, but all your questions were answered when you felt him hesitantly brush his hand against yours. With a smile you interlocked your fingers with his and pushed the buttons to open the office safety doors, leading him out into the hall and towards the bathrooms. 

When you got there, though, you were immediately less sure of yourself. You paused outside of the bathroom entrances, wondering if you should do this in the men’s or women's room… After a bit of contemplation, you decided upon the women’s room, simply because you had no idea what the men’s room looked like, and you weren’t sure you wanted to ever know at all.

  


As you moved to head inside, though, Foxy stood stiffly in place, his hand in yours holding you back. You glanced back at him questioningly, and he looked away from the women’s bathroom sign to meet your gaze nervously.

“Yer sure it’s proper for me t’ be ‘n there?”

Once again, you couldn’t help but laugh because of Foxy.

“Yes, I’m sure it’s fine. There’s no one else here, remember? The only lady you’ll see in here is me. And maybe Chica, I guess?” 

You shook your head, not wanting to contemplate the logistics of that right now. Or ever.

“Anyways, just come inside!”

You gave his hand a light tug and he followed after you now, looking around the women’s room as if he had stepped into a new dimension. Once you reached the sink that you knew ran the coldest water, you let go of his hand.

“Alright, you stay here and get that shirt off and I’ll go get ice! Hm, and probably some baking soda as well, that’ll help get the stain out.”

Foxy nodded, beginning to slide his long coat off his shoulders. You paused for a second, almost convincing yourself to stay and watch, but when your eyes landed on his still-puffy nose you managed to make your feet take you out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Now was no time to be horny, an injured fox was in need of your help!

Once you got there, finding and bagging some ice was easy. Finding baking soda, on the other hand, took you a bit longer. It was in the last cabinet you checked, of course.

When you finally got back to the bathroom, you nearly dropped the items you’d retrieved.

  


Foxy was for sure shirtless, now. And, somehow, he was even more buff than you had previously assumed. You’d gotten a peek at his abs, sure, but it wasn’t just his chest and stomach that was well defined. The way he was posed, facing away from you and towards the mirror, you could see everything. His arms, shoulders, collarbone, hips… All of him looked like a hand-sculpted marble statue of a Greek god.

Then, you thought, perhaps he  _ was _ hand-sculpted to look like this.

But still, he wasn’t perfect. Besides the ones you’d already seen, his body was littered with scars of all shapes and sizes. Long, thin slices, messy zig-zags, and small nicks are just a few that you could think of how to describe. Foxy must’ve splashed some water on his face as well, because small droplets were dripping off his chin and rolling down his collarbone…

And to top it all off, for  _ some  _ reason, Foxy was in the middle of undoing his belt, giving you a small peek at his skull-and-crossbones patterned boxers. He froze in the middle of what he was doing when he noticed you staring, his face flushing a bit.

  


“H-Hey there Lassy, sorry, I just, uh, I found that m’ belt buckle’s stitchin’ was comin’ loose! So I thought I would show ya and see if ya could do anything ‘bout it…” he explained, hesitantly resuming removing his belt.

As he pulled it free of his pant-loops, you managed to make your way towards him, but you were still unable to take your eyes away.

“U-Um, sure, I… I’m not the best at dripping-uh, stitching! But I’ll give it a try, for sure!” you squeaked.

Foxy raised an eyebrow, his lips lifting into a smirk.

“Somethin’ the matter, Lass?”

Wow, he was even better up close. Was that a little freckle on his left shoulder? Or a beauty mark? You didn’t know, but you wanted to kiss it.

“Lassy?~”

“Uh?” you mumbled, rather distracted.

“M’ eye is up ‘ere, Lass~” You heard Foxy speak again.

Blinking, you quickly jerked your gaze away from his body and up to his face.

“S-Sorry. Um, here’s the ice,” you said, holding the bag out to him. “You look like you need to cool down, anyways…” you mumbled afterwards.

Foxy’s ears perked up as he took the bag from you, gently placing it on his nose.

“Do I now? And would ya be speakin’ of m’ nose or the rest of me?~” he said teasingly.

Struggling for a moment, you did your best to stand your ground and match his gaze.

“Both.” you finally said, determined.

You managed to catch Foxy a bit off-guard, leaving him blinking at you.

“Oh.”

  


With a nod, you turned and took Foxy’s shirt from where he had left it on the counter, plugging the sink and getting cold water running.

It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of rushing water filling the room.

You decided to try to sneak a glance at Foxy in the mirror, only for you to see him looking right at you. He didn’t seem to notice your eyes on him through the mirror, though, so you kept watching as he dragged his eyes slowly up and then down your body. 

He was almost definitely checking you out…

With a small chuckle, you turned your attention back to the sink, shutting the tap off and adding the baking soda to the chilling water. Then, dipping the shirt in, you began to rub at the blood-stained fabric. You could see the stain beginning to come out, but not as much as you would’ve hoped… Perhaps if you let it soak a second before scrubbing more.

You were about to pause in your scrubbing when your eyes caught on some movement behind you in the mirror. Foxy had left where he was standing before and was now behind you, looking over your shoulder curiously.

“D’ya think ye’ll be able t’ get the stain out?”

He stepped a bit closer as he spoke, his breath brushing across your neck and his chest lightly pressing against your back. You could feel yourself shiver.

“E-Eh, yeah, p-probably.”

After pausing for a moment, Foxy pressed himself fully against your back, his hand and hook lightly landing on your hips as his arms criss-crossed across your stomach, sending yet another shiver through your body.

“Ya alright, Lassy? Yer shakin’ a wee bit~” he spoke right next to your ear now.

This, ironically, only made you shake more as you struggled to focus on continuing to scrub away at Foxy’s shirt.

“Come on Foxy, a-at least let me finish washing your shirt…”

  


You were completely frozen up, now, as Foxy’s arms snaked their way around your waist, pulling your hips back into his.

“Mmm, aye, I’ll try,” he spoke softly, moving to tuck his face into your neck. “No promises, though. Tis an awfully hard task with the way yer lookin’ at me…”

You felt a sharp prick at your neck as Foxy nipped at your flesh.

“Like a wee animal, beggin’ to be ate~” he whispered against your skin.

You felt your stomach twist in arousal just at his words and a whimper escaped your lips.

Foxy let out a predatory growl in response, the sound peppered with small glitches.

“That tisn’t helpin’ yer case, Little Bird~”

You couldn’t help but press your body back against him, prompting Foxy to sneak his hand under the edge of your button-up shirt, rubbing his way upwards across your skin. His fingers were still cold from holding the bag of ice and his skin was rough against yours, sending you into a fit of shivers in his arms once again.

  


“F-Foxy, w-wait-” you managed to get out just before he dragged his warm tongue up your neck.

“Say yer words quickly Lass, I’m losin’ m’ control  _ and _ m’ patience.” He growled out before beginning to nibble along the top of your shoulder, his hook coming up to tug the fabric of your work uniform aside. Foxy’s wet shirt dropped from your hands back down into the sink with a small splash, but neither of you paid it any mind.

“C-Can we at, ah- At least d-do this somewhere more comfortable?’

With a soft grumble, Foxy began to slide his hand and hook up your sides, forcing you to lift your arms above your head. Again, he spoke dangerously close to your ear.

“Hold still,” he commanded, his voice holding an intimidating amount of power over you.

You didn’t move more than your occasional trembles forced you to as Foxy picked up his belt from where he had left it on the counter, bringing it to your wrists and clumsily threading the belt through the loop, pulling it tight with his teeth, leaving you bound at the wrists and even more helpless than you had been before.

“F-Foxy, what-”

“Tis to make sure ya won’t be escaping me, Little Bird,” Foxy interrupted you, spinning you around to grab you by the hips and hoist you up and onto his shoulder.

Your heart was pounding as Foxy carried you towards Pirate Cove, all your instincts screaming that Foxy was going to be much more dangerous than Bonnie and Chica…

  


When you got there Foxy set you down on the stage and went off the side of it to a control panel. His hook found the right lever quickly even in the dim light, closing the curtains behind you and lowering them closer to the ground. After finishing this, Foxy picked you up and moved you again, setting you down in the nest of velvet that was the newly-lowered curtains.

Slowly, animalistically, Foxy crawled over top of you, his hand finding the belt on your wrists and using it to pin you down with your hands above your head.

His hooded eye glinted dangerously as his gaze slid slowly from your chest, then to your lips, then finally to meet yours.

“How’s this for comfort, Lassy? Soft enough for us two t’ get rough?~”

A smile graced your nervous lips.

“Rough, you say?”

“Aye lass. If you'll allow me, I’m not one t’ hold back. I can keep ya up all night if ya wish~”

You paused for a second, looking into Foxy’s glimmering gold eye. Then, struggling a bit, you arched up so your lips were within an inch of Foxy’s, your unsteady breath mingling with his.

“I’d love to be all yours tonight, Foxy~”

Foxy grinned.

“Let’s make sure yer loud enough t’ make the others jealous then, shall we?~”

  


And with those final words, his lips were on yours. They were as rough as his hand and caused wonderful friction against yours, the heat between you already making you miss his cold fingers under the edge of your shirt and pressed against your skin. And then, as if he had read your mind, Foxy’s cool metal hook was sliding up the hot skin of your stomach. The feeling made your stomach instinctively suck in and your insides tingle. Whether it was from the danger of how sharp you knew his hook was or the shock of the cold you couldn’t tell, but for some reason, you wanted more. As Foxy nipped at your lips and you opened your mouth for him to roam, his hook reached the top of your shirt and twisted around, and then with small popping sounds, it was sliding back down, cutting your buttons and opening your shirt easily.

You vaguely wondered if this was how Bonnie had felt when you did similar to him.

You didn’t have much time to contemplate this, though, because as soon as your shirt was open Foxy was roughly yanking it up your arms to hang uselessly nearby his belt. After being seemingly satisfied with his tongue briefly caressing yours, he gave your lips one last little bite before pulling away and beginning to travel southward. 

Achingly slowly, Foxy adorned your neck and collarbone with a lovely mix of wet kisses and sharp bites that were sure to leave marks you would need to cover up later. 

At the moment, though, you couldn’t find the effort to care.

  


Soon, before you could really understand how he did it, your bra had joined your shirt caught on the belt that held your wrists together and Foxy’s mouth was roaming your breasts. There you were even more susceptible to his pattern of pain and pleasure, his bites feeling especially shocking and his sucks and licks being especially nice. It was like being on a rollercoaster, the sharp dips into pain and then slow-building back up to pleasure making your head spin.

You were quickly brought back to your senses, though, when you felt Foxy pause in his touches and begin to struggle with the button on your pants, grunting in frustration at the clumsiness of his one-handed movements. After panting for a bit you wanted to take pity on him and unbutton your pants for him but you realized his belt prevented this, only for him to growl in frustration and simply slice through the loop on your slacks, allowing him to finally rip them off you.

“F-Foxy! That’s not going to be easy to fix you kno-”

He shut you up quickly with a nip to your now bare inner thigh.

“I’ll help ya fix ‘em later,” he stated bluntly.

You were about to protest again, struggling to sit up and look down at him with your hands tied together, only for your words to catch in your throat.

  


Foxy looked up at you with the hungriest expression you’d ever seen, a bit of drool on his chin as he bit the edge of your underwear and began to drag it down your thighs. How could you resist something like that?

As he brought your legs up over his shoulders and buried his face between your thighs you found yourself craving the ability to weave your fingers into his unruly hair and hold tight on his fluffy ears, the instant pleasure you felt from his hot tongue against your core sending you spiraling.

Soon, Foxy made a point to make eye contact with you again, seeming to feed off your expression just as much as he was another part of you. Slowly, unsteadily in your pleasure, your mind fixated on a single idea.

“F-Foxy, I-Ah~ I want to… To s-see both your eyes…” you forced out between gasps of pleasure.

You could feel Foxy grin against your soaking skin, then he pulled away from you  _ just  _ enough to speak.

“Anything for ya, m’ tasty little birdy~”

With his one hand, he pulled his eye patch away from his head and off his eye, tossing it into the mess of velvet that surrounded you both before diving back into his feast.

And just like that, you were back to soaring, pleasure coursing through your veins seemingly more than blood, your body shaking with the effort your increasingly louder moans took you. Something about the increasing pace that Foxy ravished you at was nearly driving you crazy, and both of his golden eyes that were boring into yours weren't helping.

Again, the want to tangle your hands in his strikingly red hair pulled at your gut and you struggled against your restraints, the velvet curtains around you rubbing against your skin and providing no relief to the heat your body now held. Foxy seemed to notice this as he let an amused hum buzz from his lips to your sensitive bundle of nerves before he took it between his lips and treated you with a long, harsh suck that nearly made you scream.

You were beginning to wonder if you would survive this, now, as you strained further against the belt that served as your restraints and held you back from touching Foxy in turn.

  


Until you heard a small  _ snap  _ and felt the pull on your wrists go slack.

  


You remembered, all at once, that Foxy had mentioned something about the stitches in his belt coming loose. But you only bothered with the thought for a second before almost viciously fulfilling your wish, your hands finding their way into Foxy’s hair faster than you thought you could’ve moved  _ without  _ the immense amount of pleasure you were feeling.

Foxy groaned against you when you did and you moaned happily back at him, tugging on his hair a bit as you enjoyed its silky texture.

Slowly, you felt a few of Foxy’s large fingers ease themselves into you, scissoring at a painfully slow pace compared to how fast his tongue moved against the rest of you, greedily lapping up your juices as if they were holy.

And just like that, you felt your release wash over you violently, Foxy’s movements not stopping or even slowing as he kept pushing your pleasure’s peak higher and higher. What was he trying to do!? You could barely breathe, let alone think, as Foxy pulled free of you and ate you out like the wild animal he was, his rough tongue flicking at your insides non-stop until you were coming all over again.

Stars were the only thing you could see, and Foxy was the only thing you could feel besides the buzz of your afterglow dancing across your skin.

You felt his wet lips kiss lazily at your almost-as-wet thigh.

“Just as I thought, ya make quite the meal, Lass~”

  


As your strength slowly returned to you and Foxy moved to hover over your body once more, you remembered something.

Foxy kissed at your neck slowly and gently, here and there, as he waited for you to recover. Cracking open your heavy eyes, you realized at some point you had collapsed back down onto your back again, your hands above your head.

Your no-longer-bound hands.

“Ya alright Lassy?”

You felt around, carefully taking the belt into your hands.

“I’m sorry if I went too ‘ard on ya too quick, ya just looked so-”

Foxy blinked, looking down at the belt that was now around the back of his neck, the ends of it being held by you.

You grinned at him.

“It’s okay. A puppy’s gotta have his snack, right?~”

Foxy flushed.

“N-Now hold on a minute, what’s that supposed to me-”

You happily cut him off again by pulling his lips down to meet yours, kissing him roughly with your new-found strength. This time Foxy opened  _ his  _ mouth to  _ you _ , and you relished the opportunity to tangle his long tongue with yours and dance your way across the flat side of his dangerous teeth, which were all a fair bit sharper than yours.

  


By the time you pulled away you were both panting, but you were determined to keep your lead.

With another pull at his neck, you had Foxy splayed out beneath you, one hand on his belt and the other on his long-awaiting hard-on.

Foxy moaned in response, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

“A-Ah, so this is how it be, eh? Are ya gonna give me a ‘nother treat, Lass? I’ve been good~”

“Just you wait,” you whispered in his ear, then began to move down his body.

“I’m gonna make you howl, Captain~”

Adorably, you saw Foxy’s tail begin to wag at your words.

“Can’t possibly say no to that, now can I?” he grinned.

Still holding Foxy’s new “collar” in place with one hand, you managed to tug Foxy’s pants (and those skull-and-crossbones boxers you had seen before) down and out of the way, giving you full access to his proud-standing erection. The tip was leaking a bit already, to your delight. 

“How about you relax and let me take good care of you then, hm?~” you asked rhetorically, giving the belt a teasing tug as you slowly took him into your mouth.

  


You weren’t sure if he was longer than Bonnie, exactly, but you immediately noticed he was thicker. You struggled much more to stretch your mouth around him, so you settled on sucking rhythmically on the tip while pressing the rest against your collarbone and chest, using your hand to press him close to you.

This worked for a while, and Foxy certainly seemed to be enjoying it with the way he was moaning and straining against his belt, but something in you wanted to step up your game.

And so, after pushing Foxy’s hips up to an angle by making him bend his knees, you pressed your still-wet thighs, freshly marked with Foxy’s teeth, together and around Foxy’s erection, squeezing him tight with his moaning lips not far from yours.

Grinning proudly, you planted a few messy kisses on both the corners of the animatronic fox’s chapped lips.

“How’s this for a treat, hm?~” you asked, unable to keep your pride out of your voice.

Foxy couldn’t have responded if he wanted to, it seemed, just as you had suspected, as he was quite busy between gasping for air and moaning powerfully. As glitching sounds began to creep into his voice, you knew from experience what was coming…

Foxy. 

Foxy was coming, all over your thighs with a satisfying howl, to be exact.

  


Grinning like a devil you gave him one last pump with your messy thighs before pulling away, happily laying on top of him and watching as he struggled to regain proper consciousness. 

“That t’w-was… Quite the treat…” he mumbled as he finally opened those golden eyes of his, wrapping his strong arms around you warmly.

You kissed him happily, slowly.

“I’m glad you liked it~ I liked my treat, too.”

Foxy chuckled, his hand coming up to stroke your hair hesitantly. 

“Oh, don’t worry Lass, I could tell ya liked it~”

You stuck your tongue out at him, and he laughed his hearty laugh a bit softer than usual.

  


“... Really, though, (y/n). I’m...I’m grateful fer this. I was honestly bein’ plagued by the thought that ya might not like me, s-so…”

He looked away, his expression contemplative.

“So thank ya.”

Your heart flooded with warmth, you happily snuggled yourself up against his chest, tracing the tip of your finger over where his own heart would be.

“Thank you too, Foxy.”

  


And just like that, cozy silence enveloped the two of you as you let sleep take you willingly, satisfied to have so successfully cheered the kind animatronic up.

  


**. . .**


End file.
